


a day in the life of a fan fiction writer

by rainbowninja00



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I feel like these beans deserve to see this, POV is third person till the end, a bit a bout myself, life - Freeform, ships in tags refer to the stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowninja00/pseuds/rainbowninja00
Summary: let's face it, life sucks sometimes... but we can escape the struggles for now.a lovely gift for three writers I adore!!!!Bunnies: author of the two cockroaches and a curious case of possession, ghouls, and how nightmare can come true!Golden: author of glimpse, tragedy & death, 1E99(infinity) and co-author of the simple series!TKwolf: author of you're missing a star sans buddy and co-author of the simple series!
Relationships: Cross/Dream, Geno/Reaper, Ink/Error
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	a day in the life of a fan fiction writer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mutatedbunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutatedbunnies/gifts), [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/gifts), [TKWolf45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKWolf45/gifts).

> me: this'll be fun!
> 
> me realizing I know next to nothing about their personal lives: *surprised pikachu face*

Bunnie...

as she typed away at her key board she felt a dark cloud hover over her head. she knew she wasn't going to finish the story on time but she at least wanted the readers to understand where the story was going.

later, she posted something on tumblr explaining how she took her inability to finish on time as a personal loss, but she would take time for herself as to ensure her wonderful stories wouldn't become an obligation or burden.

during her time away from her other story, which was very popular among the community,a comment appeared...

by: ItzMeTheSin

Um... hey Bunnies, it's been a month since you've updated and i hope you're okay. You didn't reply to any of the comments anymore and i thought you're mad or anything :(

If you're not feeling well right now, then take all the time you need to recover. Don't worry about us, i'm pretty sure we have some more things that could keep us content while you're off

If you need anything, we'll be right here. Just remember to take care of yourself, okay?  
And i hope you have a nice day!

(i'm truly sorry if any of my words offend you, since i'm not good at words)

and another...

by: kyraousity

It's been a month since you updated, and you haven't replied to any comments; I hope you're doing well! All your readers support you, and we all wish you well!

all though the readers are unsure of her state, they still love her and her story unconditionally

(including me)  
\---------------  
TKwolf...

they sat at their desk...waiting.

gold was currently working on the next chapter of 'It was never that simple' and wanted to try some plot points out and see how they would fit. (don't @ me I dunno what it's like to work with people on here...)

while gold was experimenting TK explored other works, some were gold's, others were their readers.

many people would ask questions about their stories:

(ahem, I would like it to be known I searched through 95 comments to find one for here, this was on the first chapter of it was never that simple)

by: space_junk 

Yay I was scared we’d be stuck on a terrifying cliffhanger for awhile between parts!

Even if it is still incredibly sad  
Because holy crap poor geno  
And inky getting wrecked constantly this poor boi needs a nap  
Error is so stressed out and reaper is so lost  
And cross needs to GET IT TOGETHER

TK smiled, it always falt amazing to see people react to the characters and the hell they're going through.

replied: Golden_Au 

Heh, yeah TK and I were worried about leaving everyone hanging so it was agreed upon that we'd post the first chapter of the sequel alongside the final of the first part XD

a small laugh escaped them. gold loved tormenting the readers, but a cliffhanger right now would have made them crueler then nightmare ( read the story to understand)

replied: TKWolf45 

It was **so tempting** to let chapter 1.64 sit like that, but when we got chapter 2.1 written and edited, we were just too excited!

(And I really wanted to make sure the links worked properly ^^')

but there was one thing that tk could never know; they changed so many peoples lives just by using their wonderful (and arguably evil) imagination with their pal.  
\------  
Gold...

scrolling through their emails, gold spots one from archive.

a comment on the newest chapter.

excellent.

now the fun shall begin.

as the comments rolled in gold replied to every one they could, making sure to include their trademark SUFFER every once and a while.

people formed theories and created side stories or entire alternate endings for gold's stories, and this one would be no different. 

the praise, the 'I hate you but not really's, the 'there better be a happy ending's, but the ones that were the best, were definitely the ones where they held an entire conversation in the comments.

they could be finished over the span of a few hours or carry on until the next day. but no matter what gold said, there was one thing on their mind...

'I'm so glad you guys love our work! we love you too!'  
\----  
rainbow...

I am bad at deadlines...

I try to post every weekend or at least every week.

but inspiration and motivation are kinda hard to have at the same time.

school, projects, assignments, tests, labs, these all stifle my motivation.

but there is one thing that lifts it up.

new chapters...

the feeling of a story you adore and have followed since the beginning being updated is amazing.

so many stories I read fill me with inspiration:

why me? by: InkyOverlord 

handle with care by: catsitta

tales of the unexpected by: Laughing_Zombie

Entry #755 - We'll Finally Meet by: Gleae

Group Project by: CurriedSugar

all these and more help me feel inspired enough to write my own stories, whether they're on 'paper' or in my head.

so dear reader,

if you want to write, write.

if you don't. don't.

but do not ever feel like you have to, writing on here should be for fun and to express yourself.

If you need time away, take it.

If you wanna stop, think about it before you commit to anything (same with actually writing a story)

Just remember, the readers adore you and will wait if it means quality ( quality over quantity)

signed~ rainbowninja00

aka- a high school student in way over her head.

**Author's Note:**

> a fan fiction about fan fic writers writing fan fiction...
> 
> I think we found the new meta!
> 
> ( I forgot to mention Parspicle dangit!)


End file.
